


Cinnamon Swirl

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie visits Ben in DC. Stuff happens. Set during early season Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt - _Ben rimming Leslie. Or Leslie rimming Ben. Either would be good!_

Since being with Leslie, Ben has learned a lot about shower gels, bubble baths, and lotions—or rather specifically, the ones that smell like dessert.

Sometimes she smells like vanilla cake, sometimes like frosted lemon cookies, and once when he was kissing and nibbling a path down her stomach, she had the distinct scent of a warm, juicy cherry pie.

And then when he went down on her, he could not get that ridiculous Warrant song from the early 90s out of his head.

But tonight, Leslie's skin has the aroma of freshly-baked cinnamon buns. Sweet, warm, and spicy, with a distinct vanilla undertone. He uses his fingers and brushes her blonde hair off the back of her neck, the ends still wet from the shower, and sweeps his tongue against her warm skin. Moves across to the side and sucks right on the spot that makes her moan.

"Ben," she gasps out.

He smiles against her skin. “What?”

"Are you going to do _it_?”

"Yes. Be patient," he responds, still grinning. He moves back to the center and slowly starts nuzzling his way down again.

Ben moves along her spine slowly, kissing, licking, and blowing against her skin. When she moans or makes a noise, sometimes he looks up, takes in the pink fuzzy handcuffs secured around her wrists, her hands stretched up above her head, although not attached to anything, and the red floral sleep mask covering her eyes…but sometimes he just keeps going.

When he’s just past her shoulder blades and working his way steadily down her bare back, he can’t even remember why she’s bound and blindfolded anymore—maybe she’s a hostage and he’s a train robber? She’s an evil mastermind and he’s the superhero who’s bringing her down and retrieving the stolen papers?

She’s definitely his hot, long-distance girlfriend visiting him in DC and he’s about to do something really dirty to her.

When Ben finally gets to the curve of her ass, he pauses to kiss a particularly enticing spot right towards the bottom of her left cheek. Starts licking the skin and then pulls the plump little spot into his mouth, suckling her flesh.

He hears her giggle, as Leslie starts to squirm around, but he just grabs onto her hips, grips her tight, and holds her still.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" She finally asks.

Ben releases her from his mouth and gives her reddened skin a little kiss. “Maybe.”

” _Mmmmmmm…,"_ is her only response.

He skims the undersides of her hips with his fingertips and then brings his hands up and over her ass, and firmly spreads her cheeks apart.

"Oh."

"Well, this is—" He starts to say something about the new look but she interrupts him.

"I did some maintenance," she responds, laughing.

"You did," Ben agrees.

She’s not shaved or waxed there now or anything like that, but Leslie’s definitely neatened and trimmed everything up for him. He smiles. It’s actually very sweet that she would—

"It’s not like I went to a professional or anything," she tells him, interrupting Ben's thoughts. "I just did a little extra personal grooming. Is it cute?"

"It’s very cute," he agrees, deciding that this is not the right moment to share what he knows about Jean-Ralphio’s back door maintenance and, uh, how he (very unfortunately) knows way too much about it. "But also it was cute before, too."

Ben starts with a little kiss, right in the center and he’s still pleasantly surrounded by cinnamon-sugar. Tentatively, he touches the very tip of his tongue right to the same spot and Leslie kind of bucks her hips forward and makes a noise.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," she manages to answer back.

So. He bathes her with his tongue. Licks, swirls, and kisses. When Ben pulls back he can see how wet she’s getting below, see how she’s grinding against the bed.

It’s different and sexy and kinky and he likes doing this to her.

Ben lets one of his hands wander around her hip and under her, searching out her clit. He circles and rubs that with his finger in front while he licks Leslie in back. He’ll pause to nibble and suck on the hickey he’s been working on to the side occasionally, but then he return to her small, cute little opening to lick and swirl around her some more.

Between his finger on her clit and his tongue on her asshole, she comes quickly and loudly.

Ben assumes that she expects him to pull her up on her knees and take her from behind, and while it is very tempting, he opts to surprise her and flip her over, making her gasp and groan loudly when he spreads her legs wide open.

"Leslie, do you want me to uncuff you or take the blindfold off?"

When she doesn’t answer right away, Ben starts to repeat the question, but she answers before he can get too far.

"No. No, like this," she confirms, raising her hands up over her head again and grasping at his headboard.

Leslie groans loudly when he grips tightly at her hips and pushes inside. She’s so tight and wet—just like a warm, fragrant cinnamon bun surrounding his cock, he can’t help but think, but also so wiggly now, that Ben has to continue to hold onto her hips, hold her still while he finds a rhythm.

"I’ll never tell you where the documents are!” She gasps out suddenly and _okay_ , now he remembers which scenario they’re playing out.

"Oh I think you will," Ben leans down. He almost wishes she wasn't blindfolded so she could see his smirk. "Or else...I’ll kiss you," he teases.

She snorts and starts cackling, absolutely shaking with laughter and the vibrations, the way she’s pushing against him, even with her limited movement, is enough to push him over the edge and _fuck_ , he had wanted to make her come again, but there’s no way he can slow this down now. He’s just thrusting erratically and holding her still and moaning and panting until he’s done.

"Sorry," he says softly afterwards, as she moves her hands down and pushes the sleep mask up around the top of her head so she can see him. "I meant to—"

"Stop," Leslie insists, before enthusiastically telling him, "Babe, that was _awesome_!”

Ben grins. “Oh yeah?”

"Yeah," she nods. "And if you want, tomorrow it's your turn to be the evil villain with a cute little butt just mine for the taking," she tells him with a wink.


End file.
